vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Lucien Castle
Lucien Castle ist eine wiederkehrende Charakter der dritten Staffel von The Originals. Er ist der erste Vampir, der von einem Urvampir erschaffen wurde. In Hinter dem schwarzen Horizont verwandeln die Ahnen durch Vincent Griffith Lucien in das Biest. In Böse Rache der Ahnen saugt Freya ihm diese Magie ab, danach tötet Klaus ihn. Geschichte Lucien Castel brachte die Urvampire zur Grafschaft de Martel. Während Klaus sich in Aurora de Martel verliebte, freundete er sich mit Lucien an, der aber auch in Aurora verliebt ist. Als Lucien die beiden miteinander erwischt, flüchtet Klaus vor den Wachen. Da Tristan de Martel annimmt, dass Lucien was mit seiner Schwester hat, foltert er diesen zur Strafe. Doch Klaus und Elijah eilen zu seiner Rettung. Allerdings enttarnt und erpresst Tristan sie, sodass er Lucien den Mund aufschlitzen kann. Danach befreit Klaus Lucien, der aber aus Wut Klaus ein Messer in den Bauch sticht. Als Klaus dabei nichts geschieht, wehrt sich Lucien gegen ihn, wobei das Messer mit Klaus' Blut daran eine Wunde bei Lucien verursacht. Sofort heilt diese und auch die Wunde im Gesicht. In dem Glauben, er sei nun wie Klaus, will Lucien Rache an Tristan nehmen, wobei er aber von einer Wache niedergestochen wird. Da er mit Klaus' Blut in den Adern starb, wird Lucien so der erste verwandelte Vampir. Aurora verletzt sich selbst und wird von Rebekah geheilt, woraufhin Aurora sich aus einem Fenster stürzt und ebenfalls ein Vampir wird. Aus unbekannten Gründen machte Elijah auch Tristan zum Vampir. Als Mikael herausfand, wo seine Kinder waren, manipulierten Elijah, Klaus und Rebekah Tristan, Lucien und Aurora, damit sie dachten, sie wären die Mikaelsons. Die Manipulation endete erst 1114 als die Urvampire von einem der Fünf erdolcht werden. Staffel Drei (The Originals) Lucien taucht in New Orleans auf und zeigt Klaus mittels einer Hexe eine böse Prophezeiung, die besagt, dass alle Urvampire sterben werden. Um Klaus zu schützen, hilft er ihm, gegen die Strix zu kämpfen. Ein Mörder treibt sein Unwesen im French Quarter, weshalb Camille O'Connell, Vincent Griffith und Detektiv Kinney Lucien verhören. Klaus erinnert sich, dass Lucien auf dieselbe Weise gefoltert wurde, wie die Opfer getötet werden. Lucien gesteht nie eindeutig, dass er der Mörder ist. Später entführt er Freya Mikaelson und Vincent nach Mystic Falls, damit sie ihn in das Biest verwandeln, dass in der Prophezeiung erwähnt wird. Damit will er sich an den Mikaelsons rächen für die 100 Jahre, die er manipuliert war. Vincent, der unter dem Einfluss der Ahnen steht, die die Mikaelsons ebenfalls loswerden wollen, führt den Zauber aus, der eine Serum erschafft. Die erste Dosis nimmt Lucien zu sich, während er die zweite Dosis behält. Als Finn, Elijah und Matt Donovan auftauchen, nimmt er Freya in den Schwitzkasten, doch Matt und Finn erschießen ihn. Als Elijah Freya heilt, steht Lucien als das Biest wieder auf, beißt Finn und verschwindet. In Mystic Falls versucht Klaus noch, Finn zu heilen, doch da Luciens Werwolfsgift aus dem aller 7 Rudel besteht, ist der Biss selbst für einen Urvampir tödlich. Lucien befreit Aurora de Martel aus dem Garten und gibt ihr die zweite Dosis. Er enführt Klaus und überlässt ihn Aurora, während er gegen Elijah kämpfen will. Als er zurückkehrt, sind Aurora und Klaus allerdings verschwunden. Auf den Überwachungsbändern hört er, dass Aurora ihn nicht liebt. Er sucht Camille O'Connell auf, die dabei half, Klaus zu befreien. Er tötet ihre Nachbarin, die Camis Wohnung besaß, sodass er nun eintreten kann. Er beißt Cami in den Arm und verschwindet. Später verursacht Lucien einen Autounfall mit Klaus und Hayley, die Rebekahs Sarg transportieren. Er greift Klaus an, der allerdings Unterstützung von Hayley, Elijah und Freya erhält. Letztere trennt ihn magisch vom Biest-Sein, bevor er Hayley töten kann, woraufhin Elijah ihn zu Boden zwingt. Dann schlitzt Klaus ihm den Mund auf, wie Lucien es mit seinen Opfern tat, und reißt ihm dann das Herz heraus. Später verbrennt Klaus Luciens Leiche. Aussehen Lucien hat braune Haare und grüne Augen. Er hat einen gut gebauten Körper. Persönlichkeit Als Lucien noch menschlich war, war er ein sehr schüchterner und zurückhaltender junger Mann. Er zeigte damals große Angst vor Kol. Er war in die Lady Aurora verliebt, als er sie mit Klaus erwischt, den er für seinen Freund gehalten hatte, ist Lucien verletzt und wütend. Als er schließlich auch noch von Tristan wegen Klaus gefoltert wird, beginnt er Klaus zu hassen, und möchte sich für das was Klaus und die anderen Mikaelsons ihm angetan haben rächen. Nach dem Lucien ein Vampir wurde, war er ein grausamer Mörder. Als er in "das Biest" verwandelt wird, wird Lucien sehr arrogant. Als Klaus und Elijah ihn töten zeigte er Anzeichen von Feigheit. Trivia * Lucien ist der erste Vampir in Klaus' Blutlinie und der erste Vampir, der von einem Urvampir erschaffen wurde, noch vor Aurora de Martel und Tristan de Martel. * Außerdem war er der erste Mensch, der durch Vampirblut geheilt wurde, wodurch Klaus erfuhr, dass er diese Fähigkeit hat. * Er trägt seinen Tageslichtring am rechten Mittelfinger. * Genauso wie Kol, Rebekah und Genevieve nennt er Klaus "Nik". * Er ist der einzige, der ein Gegenmittel für einen Werwolfsbiss besitzt, das nicht Klaus' Blut ist. ** Es besteht aus dem Blut aller 7 Werwolfsrudel. * Laut Michael Narducci ist Lucien der Serienkiller, den Cami, Vincent Griffith und Detektiv Kinney suchen. ** Er wiederholt immer wieder die Folter, die er durch Tristan erfahren hat. Galerie 20. Where Nothing Stays Buried.jpg 16. Alone with Everybody.jpg 1. For the Next Millennium.jpg Lucien 3x18 Profile.jpg Lucien-upgraded original.png Luciens Wohnzimmer 2.jpg Luciens Esszimmer.jpg Lucien Castle.jpg For the next Millennium Klaus Lucien 3.jpg For the next Millennium Klaus Lucien 2.jpg For the next Millennium Klaus Lucien 1.jpg Beautiful Mistake Cami Lucien 1.jpg en: Lucien Castle Kategorie:The Originals Charaktere Kategorie:Vampire Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Bewohner von New Orleans Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Klaus' Blutlinie Kategorie:Verstorben